bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōji no Jihi (Zanpakutō Spirit)
Sōji no Jihi (双児の慈悲, lit. "Compassion of the Twins") is the manifested spirit of Ichimaru Fuyutama's Zanpakutō. Appearance Being twins, Sōji no Jihi share many physical qualities. Both have dull green eyes, black hair that stops at their jawlines, and freckles on their cheeks. They both dress the same also, wearing a white, collared shirt that is unbuttoned at the top and a black, v-neck sweater over it. Personality Sōji no Jihi are above all respectful. They take everything and everyone seriously regardless of how they may initially seem, a trait which Ichimaru shares and respects. The twins also have tendencies to speak sparingly, usually being laconic and reserved. However, upon Ichimaru learning their name, they become much more communicative with their master but at the same they became more critical of his mannerisms. This also happens to be another shared trait between Sōji no Jihi and Ichimaru. The twins seem to carry some teasing nature in them. They often playfully keep their abilities from Ichimaru even though he has achieved Bankai. They prefer to see him work to gain access to their abilities rather than just giving them to him. This, oddly enough, occurs when Ichimaru is in the midst of a critical battle. It often counteracts their seriousness in a way. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Shikai: Sōji no Jihi possess a Shikai, gained from Ichimaru forming a relationship with both spirits within over the course of 15 years. They gained mastery over it when Ichimaru unlocked the ability. Its release command is Caress (なでる, naderu). The blade becomes black, double-edged, and gains an extra foot in length, nearly touching the ground when sheathed along his backside. The tsuka becomes a medium-gray color with an oval-shaped kashira that leads up to the tsuba, which takes the appearance of a crescent-shape with a line going horizontal with two circles on the hand-guard. The blade also takes a triangular shape as it becomes wide near the tsuba and tapers out into a sharp point at the tip. The edges also become white. Both twins wield a blade from themselves while in Shikai. *'Shikai Special Ability': The Zanpakutō is no longer a daitō in this form and thus, it allow Sōji no Jihi to use much more brute force rather than trickery and technique. The blade takes on the form of a tapered and shapely refined claymore that carries both piercing ability as well as cutting and blunt force. It also has the ability to act as a medium for reiatsu-based attacks. Sōji no Jihi are most powerful when at a higher elevation than their opponent and fight downward. The reach of their blades gives them the advantage in keeping their opponent at bay. *:Shinsoku: Sanōgeki (神速• 三王打撃, Godspeed: Three Kings Strike): This ability allows Ichimaru to deliver three separate slashes of spirit energy so quickly that they seem simultaneous and the opponent does not realize they have been struck until after it has happened. This technique is often considered the rival of Hitotsume: Nadegiri in terms of speed and cutting power. The aim of all three slashes are toward the throat and torso, meant to decapitate and/or bifurcate the opponent. Sanōgeki rarely ever misses its target unless two things occur: the first is that Ichimaru is not at equal elevation with his opponent as it requires him to be on level ground and the second is that the opponent knows the preparatory motion that Ichimaru performs nearly a fraction of a second before attacking. The prepatory motion, which is his blade coming up and pointing forward, is known by only two people and one of them is Ichimaru. The other is Sōji no Jihi as they very nearly performed this technique on their master during his Shikai training. *:Tsuchiga Yomishō (土牙陰府衝, Earth Fang Hell-Piercer): When pointed, Sōji no Jihi absorb their reiryoku and fire a highly condensed beam of reiatsu that is black with a purple outline. The trajectory of the beam can be altered should the target dodge by moving the blade in the desired direction. The strength of this beam is so immense that when fired, the ground beneath Ichimaru's feet crumbles. Upon contact with a target, the beam violently detonates and the blast area spreads out in a spherical shape in order to destroy nearly anything in its radius. Ichimaru is also able to manipulate Tsuchiga Yomishō's form from a beam into a fang or wave whose trajectory can also be adjusted. *' ': Chishio Sōji (血汐双児, Hot-blooded Gemini; Viz "Zeal of the Twins"): The singular sword of Sōji no Jihi's Shikai becomes two separate blades upon Bankai activation. Sōji no Jihi hold their blade out in front of themselves with the blade parallel to their body and the tip facing up and orate the transformation. Their reiatsu then spikes, releasing a shockwave and causing smoke to envelop their bodies. Bright light emits from the cloud of smoke, bright enough to cause those who see to shield thier eyes. When it clears, both twins have their own swords. Both are exactly half the length of their Shikai and represent both of the twins of the Zanpakutō. The blade in the left twin's left hand has a silver blade with a white radiance, no tsuba, and golden decoration wrapping the tsuka. The wrapping has a lattice design that forms to the blade, making identical to its companion sword. The sword in the right twin's right hand has a nearly identical design except that it is black with a purple radiance and has jewel-like ornament located where a tsuba would be. :Bankai Special Ability: Chishio Sōji is centered around melee combat and has various abilities to be used in battle. Left Twin :*'Enhanced Speed': In this stage, the left twin is granted an astounding boost of speed. The compressed state of his Bankai allows him to move explosively, catching Ichimaru off guard when first encountered. He can create numerous afterimages to disorient his opponent and find an opening, able to strike Ichimaru multiple times with the tactic. Right Twin Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction